You Should Sit Down
by missleena
Summary: The only test Hermione had ever hoped to fail.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared blankly down at the sink hardly believing what she saw. Sunlight beat down on the back of her neck from the open window. The autumn breeze cooled her body and she deeply breathed the scent of decaying leaves. She looked down at the pregnancy test resting on the edge of the sink. She looked at the two pink lines trying desperately to remember on her own if that mean positive or negative. She slowly pulled her eyes from the plastic test and looked to the box on the vanity table. This was the only test she had ever hoped to fail.

The door to the flat she shared with her boyfriend Harry opened noisily and shut with a bang. There was a scuffle of feet and suddenly a loud booming voice.

"Hermione? You home?"

"Yeah. I'm in the-," she stopped to think. "I'll be right there." Hermione grabbed the test and the box and with trembling fingers and threw it into her makeup drawer. She walked out of the lavatory tucking her brown hair behind her ears. "Hi love," she said laying her chocolate eyes upon her boyfriend. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright 'Mione? You look pale." Harry Potter looked upon Hermione's cat-like face.

"Um, Harry I have something to tell you. You should sit down." Harry plunked down into a thickly upholstered sofa and put his hands on his knees.

"What is it?" Harry looked anxiously at his girlfriend, now pacing the length of the sitting room.

"I just don't know how it happened Harry. It should not have happened. It should have been blue. Not pink. Never pink. Well, maybe not '_never _pink'. Someday I would love it to be pink. I want it to be pink when I'm married and I have money and a house. Oh and a job. I don't have a job" Hermione bit her lip trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. "This wasn't supposed to happen, " Hermione muttered under her breath softly. She sat down on Harry's lap letting the tears fall.

Harry looked worriedly at Hermione, reaching up to brush the tears from her face. "Hermione, what on earth are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_TWO WEEKS AGO_

The soft golden glow of November sunlight was drifting across the hillsides and cobblestone streets of London England. Copper and crimson leaves littered yards and parking lots, creeping innocently into homes on the bottom of traveler's feet. It was nearing noon when the birds' hurried chatter and sweet songs awakened Hermione Granger, who had been sound asleep, buried comfortably in the nest of blue bedspreads she had created in her hours of slumber. Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked around. The balmy bed she was hidden in was not her own. The room in which the bed was situated was not Hermione's room at all. The walls were covered with Quidditch posters that were not properly attached. The floors were covered with dirty clothes and old spell books, soiled with notes that were no longer read. The floor was not visible through the film of sweets wrappers and water bottles. There was nothing in particular to suggest the owner of the room, but Hermione knew who it was. The room belonged to Harry Potter.

Hermione rolled over in the bed smiling sweetly through the sunbeams that were falling gracefully across her cat-like face. Hermione lay on her side for what seemed like hours, gazing adoringly into Harry's face. _He looks so peaceful when he is asleep, _Hermione thought to herself. Harry's emerald eyes, so much like his mother's, were sealed shut like a locked door. His cheeks were pink and smooth; his eyebrows were drawn together, forming a tiny worry wrinkle across his lightning shaped scar. Harry's eyes sprang open soundlessly and stared into Hermione's caring face.

"Hi," Hermione whispered at a barely audible level.

"Hi," Harry softly answered, reaching out and running a long fingered hand down Hermione's cheek.

Hermione remembered last night as the best night of her life. Harry and Hermione had been living together for six months, ever since Ron Weasley had moved out to share a flat with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, and the sexual tension between Harry and Hermione had been building over that time. Hermione had always struggled with a hopeless crush on Harry, but she convinced herself that it was not real. Over time however Hermione knew this was not a crush, her feelings were stronger. Harry felt the same; he had once thought that his mind-set towards Hermione was completely friendship, but after several years, her knew that could not be. It was more.

When Harry had walked in the door, soaking wet from the rain after a night 'out with the boys', white T-shirt stuck to him, jeans sodden with sweet raindrops, Hermione knew there had been something different. There had been a hard burning look of passion in Harry's eyes, full of confidence and determination. He had walked up to Hermione, crossing their furnished sitting room, glancing sideways at the glowing fireplace, carelessly tossing his coat on the black leather couch. Harry's face was only visible through the warm firelight. Hermione only returned the passionate stare, until Harry had come so close that their noses were touching. Hermione could smell Harry's scent of fire whiskey and soap. She was finding it hard to catch her breath, thinking it was all just a dream. However, when Harry had said those three words, the three words Hermione had been so longing to hear since she was eleven, she had known it was genuine.

"I love you," Harry said in a whisper. He tucked a piece of hair behind one of Hermione's small, pierced ears and just looked at her, waiting. Hermione kept looking at Harry, mesmerized by his faultless features. It was then that she slipped her arms around Harry's neck and laughed. Harry had looked alarmed at this.

"Wha-?"

"Shh," Hermione had said, putting a finger over Harry's soft lips. "I love you too."

It was at that very moment that Harry and Hermione's relationship changed forever. They had kissed, Harry's hands on Hermione's waist, gently working their way up to her hair, sweetly caressing all her curves. Their kissing had progressed growing gradually fiercer. They were moving towards Harry's bedroom, refusing to part their lips. Once in his room Harry had hastily slipped off his jeans, revealing a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts. Hermione slipped her jean skirt over her slender legs and kicked it out into the hallway as she fell backwards onto Harry's soft, comfortable bed, pulling Harry down with her by his shirt. Hermione tore off the damp top and threw it aside, allowing her hands to run over Harry's toned abs. Harry could wait no longer, he unlaced Hermione's black blouse and pulled it gently over her head. They gazed directly into each other's eyes before coming together once more. Hermione could feel Harry's fingers pressing into her abdomen. Harry began to kiss Hermione's neck moving farther down until he placed a kiss upon her stomach. The rest was just a blur, a hot, sweaty, steamy blur.

Hermione and Harry, who both seemed to be remembering the previous night, hadn't broken their stare.

"I can not believe we did that," Hermione said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her kneecaps through the soft cotton comforter. Harry sat up too, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, it was the best thing I ever did," Harry had answered in a dreamy tone, placing a kiss upon her temple. Hermione looked up at Harry feeling safe and warm despite the chilly November draft.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I finally told you what I had been wanting to since I was eleven years old." Hermione smiled and let out a girlish giggle that was so unlike Hermione, just like she had been careless last night, not even stopping to think like she usually did.

"You've liked me that long?" Hermione turned a light shade of pink, but when Harry answered it darkened.

"Yeah. You're the most beautiful, amazing, smart, wonderful woman any man could ask for." Harry smiled, turning towards Hermione and kissing her the way he had last night, intensely, but softening towards the end.

"I love you," Hermione breathed happily. "I have loved you, ever since I was a little girl."


End file.
